


Mismatched

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was best kept under wraps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched

It was best kept under wraps.

Tailgate had his suspicions, furthered by your sudden silence when he’d giggle and tell you to have fun.

Swerve had his curiousities, perched on Skid’s lap as they crunched energon chips with a movie marathon queued up.

Rewind always had that air of deviousness, it made you nervous.

Your comms ping.

::Dropping off your request, Cyclonus. Good night.::

Perceptor’s voice was soothing in its calculated calmness, and you purred softly as you skulked the halls. You slunk up to your habsuite door, and tapped the code into the keypad for it to slide open in silence. He was waiting for you, perched on the windowsill and inspecting his servos.

He glanced up, the nightstand light’s glow reflecting off his reticule and he smiled in a way to comfortable in your presence.

That’s what drew you to him, you think as the door slide shut behind him and you approach his reclining figure. He never showed fear, even when you stood face to face with him; even when the gleam of red optics showed the stark relief of tired lines in his faceplates. Even when you spoke like the rumble of a supercell, he never flinched.

When you reached out with claws, tracing his jawline, there was no fear in his optics as he tilted his helm into the touch. 

When he put a hand to your chestplate, nudging you back enough to give him room to stand, there was no prey-like cowering, no shake to his limbs as he stared at you in blatant challenge; as you let your clawed servos drift to his waist- tiny, considering his build.

Flexible. You’ve witnessed it enough.

“Shyness is unbecoming of you.”

You glared, he grinned. Like a crescent moon, he smiled and rose to the tips of his pedes- just barely, you didn’t have much of an advantage in height- and he pressed a kiss to your chin.

“Am I so terrifying?”

Calmly delivered sass; you weren’t sure if that was a pro or a con of this arrangement. With a growl, you leaned to nip his neck cables; to make his servos twitch and dig just so into your plating. He gasped, you purred and pressed fanged dentae harder together until he shuddered.

You stepped to the side, pulling him with you and chuckling in your chest when his steps faltered and you released the sensitive cabling from your dentae’s grip. You dropped heavily to sit upon the berth, and he dropped to straddle your thighs.

Kisses like whirlwinds between you, you swore your spark guttered a little with each one, so furious was the contact.

He was a Wrecker, he was an inconstant variable, desirable by plenty and wanted by more than just you and yet-

Yet it was your berth he came to, it was deep violet paint he scored with his servos when he rolled his hips and plating rasped together. It was your name he gasped, you; a one-time enemy. A figure he once would have sighted through his scope to erase with the single pull of a trigger.

Even now, you knew, the second you grew too rough he could have a pistol against your chin and ready to end your existence even as he gasped from your touch.

The push was gentle, and he swayed with it, sliding from your lap onto the berth. He kissed you again, wanting and coy all at once, and you touched every part of him you could reach. You dragged needle-sharp claws over seams, along the lines and tucks of his frame and he shivered and arched into them until he dropped back onto the berth. Sprawled like a painting, laid like a feast, and you licked lipplates.

His optics flickered briefly white, his hips shifted as his thighs pressed together. You grin, your servos crawling down to cup his too-warm panel; feeling it click away without prompting so you could carefully push one, two then three digits in and watch his mouth fall open at the stretch. You watched his body arch and writhe on the berth, your engine rumbling almost like a purr.

He whispered your name like a prayer before his servos dug into the berth and he moaned like wet silk, calipers cycling down around your servos in waves. You crooned to him, crooking the digits just so and drawing out his overload until his optic rolled back and shuttered.

You withdrew your hand, moving to settle on your knees upon the floor and tug him to the edge. He was stammering softly already, hips and thighs twitching as you pushed his legs over your shoulders to lap at his valve and make his words die before they were said. All his cockiness, all his sass bled out like steam from an old engine and he moaned again, loud enough to making your plating ruffle.

And oh, was he ever delicious. sweet and tart and all manner of vices as he cried out and shuddered, thighs tightening around your head every time you rattled his sensornet with an overload. Your own panel clicked open, spike throbbing almost painfully as transfluid leaked in dots onto the floor and still you buried yourself into him.

He shakily gripped your horns, squeezing as he wailed your designation and shuddered yet again; his hips lifted off the berth and you gripped them in your servos to push them back down.

His fans whirred almost like a scream when you did this, and his voice rang in your audials.

He pleaded, he begged; legs limp and shaking and you groaned as your first overload of the night rolled over you like a midnight tide.

“Cy-ha-Cyc-nnnngh!”

His back arched, pedes curling inward and static layering over his voice until it hissed into pure silence and he thrashed beneath your attentions, thighs dropping open wide for you like the Well itself.

With a smile, your lips caught the bright anterior node an pulled gently to make him jolt, before your engine rumbled in that animalistic purr and you sucked.

A static screech echoed in the room, he raised off the berth as he grabbed your helm and held you against him, gasping and whimpering as you wore him all the down before he fell back, limp and unseeing.

You licked your lipplates, raising up just enough to see steam trickle from under his plating and you shivered.

He forced his optic back online, and looked at you; sharp and hungry as ever.

“Finished already?”

“Of course not.”, you answer, voice like a thunderstorm as he beckons you close.


End file.
